Naruto, Bleach, Fairy Tail and Fullmetal Alchemist: Storm Warriors
Naruto, Bleach, Fairy Tail and Fullmetal Alchemist: Storm Warriors 'is an action-packed, fighting video game that covers up the entire series and will also include an additional filler story arc. It will also take upon gameplay elements from the ''Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm, Dragon Ball: Raging Blast and Budokai Tenkaichi series. Story *Chapter 1: The Prologue *Chapter 2: *Chapter 3: Gameplay The gameplay style mostly takes up elements of the Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm ''series along with additional gameplay elements from the ''Dragon Ball Z ''games developed by ''Spike. Characters now have three health bars, which indicate green, yellow, and red and the opponent will lose if the last health bar is gone. There are also two energy gauges: one that is within the same HUD as the character's vitality and a numbered gauge that appears beside it. The numbered gauge is the Ultimate Meter. Ultimate Attacks can only be activated once the gauge is full and displays a number from 1-4. The other gauge is the Energy Meter, which can be charged at any time and allows characters to transform or use their Special Attacks, similar to the Budokai Tenkaichi series. The combo style of each character will mostly be like that in the Ultimate Storm series; such as a Neutral Combo, an Upper Combo, a Lower Combo, an Aerial Combo, a Tilt, and a Throw, along with a Counter which can be activated when you press the guard button, and when hit correctly, press the attack button to activate the counter. This represents the light-combo tablet, while the game now introduces a heavy-combo tablet; such as a Neutral Combo, an Aerial Combo, and a Heavy Strike, which sends a character flying with one hit. Ranged attacks will also be present in this game, like throwing shuriken, kunai or bullets like regular characters, or use ranged combos moves for a few characters, like Gray, Uryu, Tenten, Shino, Cana, Mustang and Hawkeye. Characters will fight in massive, destructible 3D environments. Each character is given two special attacks and an Ultimate Attack. Some specials can also be used in the air or have enhanced attacks to deal more damage like Naruto's Giant Rasengan or Kakashi's Lightning Beast Running Jutsu. Ultimate Attacks refer to cinematic or destructive techniques as in the case of Madara's Shattered Heaven, a Jinchuriki's Tailed Beast Bomb, Natsu's Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade and Ichigo's Final Getsuga Tensho. In addition, characters are no longer limited to the Awakening system from the Ultimate Ninja series, as most characters can now awaken at any time. Regular awakenings, such as Sage Mode, Tailed Beast Mode, a Soul Reaper's Bankai, Erza's Requipping Armors, Dragon Force, a Dual-Element Dragon Mode or Mangekyo Sharingan, can be accessed and canceled at any time, through the cost of Energy Meter energy. Giant Awakenings, such as each Jinchuriki's Tailed Beast Form, the Uchihas' Susano'o, any giant-sized Bankai, or any other giant-sized forms, can only be activated by using the Ultimate Meter. Once the Ultimate Meter depletes, the Awakening will reverse. Most awakenings (except for giant awakenings) will have four special attacks and an ultimate attack, as well as getting hit by an enemy's ultimate attack, special attack or throw if hit. Characters can select transformations by using the L1 button to pick which transformations they can select. Most transformations such as Naruto's Kurama Chakra Mode, or Ichigo's Bankai, can access a second transformation depending on the awakening conditions. The game will also be realistic than its procedures where an outfit can be damaged if taken hit and even worn off. Even special attacks will have long-term effects on the outfits for example if a fireball hits the character then it will remain ignited for a while and water can reverse that effect. A new element in the gameplay is "Shadowblur Skrimish", where it can be activated whenever characters dash into each other, resulting in the players needing to spin the left stick of their controller to overpower the other. Special attack clashes will also be present, whenever it can be long, mid, or close-range special attacks. Each character will have special actions that they can activate, similar to the Awakening actions seen in Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3 and the special actions in the Raging Blast series. An example includes Minato Namikaze's Flying Thunder God Jutsu. During battle, there can be one-on-one battles, team battles, and free-for-all battles. The one-on-one battle is basically one character fighting against another. In a free-for-all battle, you can have one player go up against five other CPU opponents. In team battles, you can have one player team up with one or more CPU's to fight against one or more CPU opponents. The max no. of members in a team battle is up to two to three players on each side. As mentioned before, this game features large, destructible stages. Beginning with the new stage layout, a stage such as the Hidden Leaf Village is now four times larger than its counterpart in the Ultimate Ninja Storm series. For example, rather than only fighting within a small area of the village, players are now able to fight outside of the village gate and can venture as far as the Hokage's Mansion. Referring to both the first installment in the Budokai Tenkaichi series and crossover J-Stars Victory VS, players will have a mini-map that will display the layout of the stage and show their current location and the location of their opponent. Two player local battles will be split-screen for the first time in a crossover game. Characters can also use their vitality energy to climb up walls or buildings, allowing more diversity in their battles. Also, if one player runs up the wall, the other character can still fight on the ground. Some characters (including normal or giant-sized awakenings) can fly depending on the character's fighting style. Concerning stage destruction, there are two forms. One form is accessed through destructive attacks, such as the Wind Style: Rasen Shuriken, Getsuga Tensho, Fire Dragon's Roar, an Alchemy-based close-to-long range attacks and Cherry Blossom Clash. This type of destruction will leave noticeable craters in a stage and may destroy or damage buildings, but are not nearly powerful enough to destroy the stage. This is where the second types comes in. The second destruction level is complete stage destruction. For example, a well-aimed Tailed Beast Bomb, Natsu's Crimson Lotus: Exploding Lightning Blade, Mustang's Flame Alchemy: Super Spark Explosion or Nagato's Catastrophic Planetary Devastation will be powerful enough to leave entire stages ravaged and barren. Some stages, such as the Hidden Leaf Village, Fiore Streets or Orochimaru's Hideout, have unique levels of destruction, whereas others, such as a traditional plains stage, will result in a generic wasteland. Quick-time event boss battles return, as well as introduction dialogue at the beginning of battle. For example, at the start of a battle, the camera will pan across the stage before cutting to the characters. The characters will say a line of dialogue to each other in a brief cutscene and the battle will commence. Certain characters, such as Killer Bee and Kisame Hoshigaki, will have special dialogue with each other, referencing the connection between them. In addition, matching certain characters against each other in Free Battle mode will have in-game dialogue. One example is a match between Gaara and Deidara or Hitsugaya and Halibel. While fighting in-game, the characters will recite their famous quotes from their battle with each other. Gameplay Controls PS4 *Left Analog Stick: Move Character *Right Analog Stick: Move Camera/Toggle Targets *Square: Light Combo Attack ** *Triangle: Strong Combo Attack ** *Circle: Ranged Attack **Hold: Charged Ranged Attack *X: Jump **Left A. Stick + X: Character Movement **X x2: Double Jump **X x3: Air Dash *L1: Lock-on Target *L2: Dash **L2 & Left Analog Stick: Dash Backwards *R1: Guard *R2: Special Attacks/Transformations *Up D-Pad: Mission Detail Tablet (Story Mode and Mission Quests Only) *Right D-Pad: Battle Tool Tablet *Left D-Pad: Power Scan Tablet *Down D-Pad: Energy Charge Xbox One * Playable Characters *Aaroniero Arruruerie (Resurreccion - '''Glotoneria) *Alex Louis Armstrong *Ay (Lightning Style Chakra Mode) *Alphonse Elric (Early/Mid) *Alphonse Elric (End) *Baraggan Louisenbairn (Resurreccion - Arogante) *Bickslow *Byakuya Kuchiki (Bankai, Senkei) *Cana Alberona *Choji Akimichi (Butterfly Choji Mode, Super Expansion Jutsu) *Cobra *Coyote Stark (Resurreccion - Los Lobos) *Darius (Chimera Form) *Deidara (C2 Dragon) *Edward Elric (Early) *Edward Elric (Mid/End) (Super Alchemist Mode) *Elfman Strauss (Full-Body Take Over: Beast Soul, Beast Soul: Weretiger) *Envy (True Lizard Form) *Erza Scarlet (Early/Mid - Heart Kreuz Armor) (Heaven's Wheel Armor, Black Wing Armor, Flame Empress Armor, Aradura Fairy) *Erza Scarlet (Early/Mid - Japanese Hakama) (Heaven's Wheel Armor, Black Wing Armor, Flight Armor, Robe of Yuen) *Erza Scarlet (End - Heart Kreuz Armor) (Heaven's Wheel Armor, Lightning Empress Armor, Robe of Yuen, Nakagami Armor) *Erza Scarlet (End - Japanese Hakama) (Black Wing Armor, Flame Empress Armor, Morning Star Armor, Armadura Fairy) *Evergreen *Fourth Kazekage *Freed Justine *Fu *Future Rogue Cheney (Early/Mid) (White Shadow Dragon Mode) *Future Rogue Cheney (End) (White Shadow Dragon Mode, Motherglare) *Fuu (Chomei) *Gaara (Early/Mid) (Shukaku) *Gaara (End) (Shukaku) *Gajeel Redfox (Early/Mid) (Iron Shadow Dragon Mode) *Gajeel Redfox (End) (Iron Shadow Dragon Mode) *Garyo *Gildarts Clive *Gin Ichimaru (Early/Mid) *Gin Ichimaru (End) (Bankai) *Gluttony *Gray Fullbuster (Early/Mid) *Gray Fullbuster (End) *Greed (Full-Body Carbon Form) *Grimmjow Jaegerjaques (Early/Mid) *Grimmjow Jaegerjaques (End) (Resurreccion - Pantera) *Haku *Han (Kokou) *Hanzo *Hashirama Senju (Early/Mid) (Chakra Enhanced Swords, Sage Mode, Wooden Golem Mode) *Hashirama Senju (End) (Chakra Enhanced Swords, Sage Mode, Wooden Golem Mode, Sage Art: Wood Style: True Thousand Hands) *Heinkel (Chimera Form) *Hidan (Jashin Ritual Mode) *Hinata Hyuga (Twin Lion Fists Mode) *Hiruzen Sarutobi *Hiyori Sarugaki (Shikai, Hollow Mask) *Ichigo Kurosaki (Early) (Bankai, Hollow Mask) *Ichigo Kurosaki (Mid/End) (Bankai, Hollow Mask, New Hollow Form) *Ikkaku Madarame (Bankai) *Ino Yamanaka *Isaac McDougal *Isshin Kurosaki *Itachi Uchiha (Early) (Tsukyomi Mode) *Itachi Uchiha (Mid) (Susano'o) *Itachi Uchiha (End) (Susano'o) *Izumi Curtis *Izuru Kira *Jellal Fernandes *Jerso (Chimera Form) *Jiraiya (Imperfect Sage Mode, Summoning: Gamabunta) *Juvia Lockser *Kabuto Yakushi (Snake Mode) *Kakashi Hatake (Early/Mid) (Sharingan, Mangekyo Sharingan) *Kakashi Hatake (End) (Sharingan, Mangekyo Sharingan) *Kakuzu (Four Hearts Mode) *Kaname Tosen (Bankai, Hollow Mask, Resurreccion - Suzumushi Tsushiki: Grillar Grillo) *Kankuro (Salamander Mode, Scorpion Mode) *Karin Kurosaki (Early/Mid) (Bankai) *Karin Kurosaki (End) (Bankai, Hollow Mask) *Kenpachi Zaraki (Reiryoku Limiter Removal) *Kahyo *Kiba Inuzuka (Two-Headed Wolf Mode) *Killer Bee (Eight-Tails Cloak: Version 2, Gyuki) *Kimimaro Kaguya (Curse Mark Second Stage) *Kisame Hoshigaki (Early/Mid) *Kisame Hoshigaki (End) (Samehada Fusion) *Kisuke Urahara *Konan (Paper Angel Mode) *Lan Fan *Laxus Dreyar (Early/Mid) *Laxus Dreyar (End) *Levy McGarden *Ling Yao *Lisanna Strauss *Loke *Lucy Heartfilia *Lust *Lyon Vastia *Madara Uchiha (Early/Mid) (Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, Rinnegan, Susano'o) *Madara Uchiha (End) (Susano'o, Perfect Susano'o, Susano'o Armored Nine-Tails) *Makarov Dreyar (Early/Mid) (Titan: Giant Form) *Makarov Dreyar (End) (Titan: Giant Form) *Mard Tartaros *May Chang *Mei Termui *Meredy *Midnight *Mifune *Might Guy (Eight Gates Mode) *Minato Namikaze (Early/Mid) (Kurama Chakra Mode) *Minato Namikaze (End) (Kurama Chakra Mode, Yin Kurama Mode) *Mirajane Strauss (Satan Soul) (Satan Soul: Halphas, Satan Soul: Sitri) *Miwa *Momo Hinamori (Bankai) *Nagato *Naruto Uzumaki (Early) (Sage Mode, Kurama Chakra Mode) **Alt. Costumes: *Naruto Uzumaki (Mid) (Sage Mode, Kurama Chakra Mode, Tailed Beast Mode, Kurama Mode) *Naruto Uzumaki (End) (Kurama Chakra Mode, Tailed Beast Mode, Kurama Mode, Summoning: Gamakichi) *Naruto Uzumaki (Six Paths Sage Mode) (Six Paths Kurama Mode) *Natsu Dragneel (Early) (Lightning Flame Dragon Mode) *Natsu Dragneel (Mid/End) (Lightning Flame Dragon Mode, Dragon Force, Atlas Flame) *Neji Hyuga *Nnoitora Gilga (Resurreccion - Santa Teresa) *Obito Uchiha (Early/Mid) (Mangekyo Sharingan) *Obito Uchiha (End) (Sharingan and Rinnegan, Summoning: Ten-Tails) *Ohnoki *Orihime Inoue *Orochimaru (White Snake Mode, Summoning: Manda II) *Pantherlily (Battle Shift Mode) *Pride (Early/Mid) *Pride (End) *Racer *Rangiku Matsumoto *Rahyo *Renji Abarai (Bankai) *Riza Hawkeye *Rock Lee (Eight Gates Mode) *Romeo Conbolt *Roushi (Son Goku) *Rogue Cheney (Shadow Drive, Dragon Force) *Roy Mustang (Early/Mid) *Roy Mustang (End) (Super Alchemist Mode) *Rukia Kuchiki (Shikai) *Ryuzen () *Sai *Sakura Haruno (Early/Mid) (Strength of a Hundred Seal) *Sakura Haruno (End) (Creation Rebirth, Summoning: Katsuyu) *Sasori (Human Puppet Mode) *Sasuke Uchiha (Early/Mid) (Mangekyo Sharingan, Susano'o) *Sasuke Uchiha (End) (Mangekyo Sharingan, Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, Susano'o, Eternal Susano'o, Summoning: Aoda) *Scar *Second Mizukage *Second Tsuchikage *Shikamaru Nara *Shin Uchiha (Early/Mid) (Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, Rinnegan, Susano'o) *Shin Uchiha (End) (Rinnegan, Susano'o, Perfect Susano'o, Six Paths Mode) *Shinji Hirako (Hollow Mask) *Shino Aburame *Shizune *Sho Uchiha (Mangekyo Sharingan, Susano'o) *Shuhei Hisagi (Shikai, Bankai) *Shuka () *Shunsui Kyoraku *Sloth *Soi Fon (Shunko) *Solf J. Kimblee *Sosuke Aizen (Early/Mid) *Sosuke Aizen (End) (Hogyoku - Second Fusion, Hogyoku - Third Fusion) *Sting Eucliffe (White Drive, Dragon Force) *Szayelaporro Grantz (Resurreccion - Fornicaras) *Temari *Tenten *Third Raikage *Tier Halibel (Resurreccion - Tiburon) *Tobirama Senju *Toshiro Hitsugaya (Early/Mid) (Bankai) *Toshiro Hitsugaya (End) (Bankai) *Toza *Tsunade (Creation Rebirth, Summoning: Katsuyu) *Ulquiorra Schiffer (Early/Mid) *Ulquiorra Schiffer (End) (Resurreccion - Murcielago, Resurreccion - Segunda Etapa) *Ultear Milkovich *Utakata (Saiken) *Uryu Ishida (Ginrei Kojaku) *Uryu Ishida (Seele Schneider) *Van Hohenheim *Wendy Marvell *Wrath (Early/Mid) *Wrath (End) *Yachiru Kusajishi *Yagura (Isobu) *Yamato *Yammy Riyalgo (Early/Mid) *Yammy Riyalgo (End) (Resurreccion - Ira) *Yasutora Sado (Brazo Izquiedo Del Diablo) *Yoruichi Shihoin (Shunko) *Yugito Nii (Matatabi) *Yumichika Ayasegawa *Zabuza Momochi *Zampano (Chimera Form) *Zommari Leroux (Resurreccion - Brujeria) Non-Playable Boss Battles *Angel *Carla *Happy *Hoteye *Kon *Shao Mei *Winry Rockbell Teams *Leaf Peers () *Team Kakashi (Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno, Sai and Kakashi Hatake) *Team Natsu Playable Stages *Chunin Exams Stadium *Final Valley (Clear Sky, Rainy, Destroyed) *Five Kage Summit Venue *Forest of Dead Trees *Forest of Death (Day, Evening) *Forest of Quiet Movement (Day, Evening, Night) *Grassy Waves Prairie (Day, Night) *Grand Allies Games Stadium (Day, Evening, Night, Destroyed) *Great Naruto Bridge *Great Snowfield of Iron *Hidden Cloud Village (Day, Night) *Hidden Leaf Forest (Day, Evening, Night) *Hidden Leaf Village (Day, Evening, Night, Destroyed, Reconstruction) *Hidden Mist Village *Hidden Rain Village (Upper, Lower) *Hidden Sand Gate *Hidden Sand Village (Day, Night) *Hidden Snake Grotto *Hidden Stone Village *Lightning Desert (Normal, Destroyed) *Mount Myoboku *Orochimaru's Hideout (Normal, Destroyed) *Ryuha Tower (Normal, Destroyed) *Samurai Bridge (Upper, River) *Seireitei *Storm Cloud Ravine *Tailed Beast Temple *Tanzuka Town (Day, Night) *Tanzuka Town Inn *Tanzuka Town Outskirts *Tartarus *Third Training Field (Day, Evening, Night) *Top of Lookup Tower *Turtle Island *Waterfall of Truth (Day, Evening) *War Zone (Day, Night) Boss Battles *Naruto, Team Bleach, Team Fairy Tail, Team Fullmetal and Hidden Leaf Village vs. Ryuha Armament Alliance Site Navigation Category:Video Games